Eira Prowell
|status=Alive |death= |cause_of_death= |also_known_as=* Eira * Lady Eira/Gwyneira * Stupid * The Unknown Seer * My Dear Darling * Elemen * The Duchess of Clarence * The First Duchess * My Queen * Mo Ghràidh * The Keeper of the Grail |occupation=* High school student * Lady/Duchess |residence=* Edinburgh, Scotland * Camelot, Albion |allegiance=* Uther Pendragon * Arthur Pendragon * The Knights of Camelot * The Knights of the Round |father=Ernest Prowell |mother=Catríona Prowell |sibling/s= |spouse/s= |issue/s=Unborn child |other_relative/s= |significant_other/s=Arthur Pendragon |gender=Female |hair_color=Dark brown |eye_color=Brown |height=5'3" (130 cm) |weight=110 lbs (50 kg) }} Lady Gwyneira "Eira" Prowell is a high school student of the modern world who've been transported back to the time of the Anglo-Saxons with the sudden appearance of a wormhole. She was saved by Merlin who've considered her to be "The Unknown Seer", the one who is meant to stand beside King Arthur until the end. Learning that she has no other way back home but to fulfill whatever duty she must do at a time, Eira tries to do the missions given to him by Merlin without destroying the known legend she is aware of. However, when she slowly falls in love with Arthur, she starts to wonder if the legend that scholars had written were real or not, or whether she's changing it. It is later revealed, in Flames of Darkness, that she isn't brought to the world through a wormhole by accident, but by Morgan le Fay, who, from the start, had been planning to use her for her plans of destroying Arthur. When she returned back to her time, she learned that she had been in coma for five days when she had stayed in the Anglo-Saxon world for a decade. On her own time, she later met the modern world's counterpart of Arthur, who is, in fact, the crown prince of the United Kingdom. Biography Background Eira was the only child of a famous Scottish archaeologist Ernest Prowell and history professor Catríona Prowell. Due to her father's constant absences, she grew interested of the same field as he does and promised to one day be a successful archaeologist as well. Her mother was also an archaeologist, but when she was born and in order for her live a life as normal as possible than to constantly be with them during expeditions and travels, decided to be a history professor instead. Rays of Gold At the start of the series, Eira was introduced as a clumsy but intelligent and hardworking high school student. She and her class was in a school trip to London when they decided to visit a bookshop. At that time, she found a book that had been hidden at the very back corner of the shop and saw that it had been written in a language that she had never seen before. The shopkeeper told her that it was a very valuable and antique book that wasn't meant for sale. The following day, she and her friends came across the same bookshop and found a hooded figure watching her while holding the respective strange book. She then felt the ground underneath her opened up and she fell to unconsciousness. The next time that Eira woke up again, she found herself in a forest and be confronted by a lion. The lion's primary owner calmed the animal and introduced himself to be Merlin. She inquired if she was dreaming with all of this and Merlin informed her that she was the one that they've all been waiting for. She asked him how to return to London but he said that there's no place such as London, and inquired her all about her. Eira told her everything and Merlin was sorry to tell her that he doesn't know how to return her to her world given that he doesn't know where that place was. Instead, he told her that she was destined for greatness and he needs her help.Rays of Gold Physical description Eira is a beautiful and petite young girl with black hair and black eyes. She is also surprisingly pale. Her features were considered odd for the era of the Anglo-Saxon, but she is countless of times referred to be completely beautiful and unique. Upon her arrival to the Anglo-Saxon era, her hair had been short that it reaches just passed her shoulders. As she spends her time in the era, her hair had lengthened until the small of her back. She also started to have taut and toned muscles with all the physical activities and training she had done. Personality Eira is clumsy; but an intelligent, fast-learning, and hardworking one. She considers her clumsiness due to her being almost unlucky with everything. It had been the running joke for too much of the series, but she slowly matures and overcomes this. She is a little of a crybaby upon her arrival to the Anglo-Saxon era, wanting to runaway from all of the things going on around her, until the moment that Arthur tells her that if she really wants to go to where she comes from, then she better be strong to fight off whatever challenges are going to appear in front of her. She is revealed to be a bit of a fool, heading straight with helping others, has a soft-heart when it comes to everything else, but a masochist if it means saving or protecting the people she wants to protect. She is highly closed to the rest of the knights and likes to find ways in winning back against Arthur's teasing. Skills & abilities Eira slowly overcomes her clumsiness the very moment that she started training to be a capable knight who'll aid Arthur to his countless of missions in life. In the first year that she settles in the era of Anglo-Saxon, she manages to learn how to fight while riding a horse on her own (despite this having countless of setbacks), develop skills with archery to almost sharp accuracy, wield a sword, hand-in-hand combat, and the usage of magic, specifically of water and wind magic. Due to her being knowledgeable about the modern-world's living, she had used such lessons to good use throughout her stay, making her a formidable strategist. Relationships Love interests Arthur Pendragon= Main article: Arthur Pendragon and Eira Prowell Upon meeting Arthur Pendragon when she came to the Anglo-Saxon era, Arthur doesn't show interest of her, calling her "Stupid" or "Foolish" most of the time. Even though Merlin considered her as the Unknown Seer who'll help Arthur throughout his life, Arthur continue to force her away from his live. Later on, he revealed that it is his way of hiding his true feelings toward her for he couldn't accept it on his own that he had fallen in love with her in fear of losing her and having a hard time to move on. Eira understood that Arthur wanted to keep their relationship professional but slowly fell in love with him as well, supporting him all throughout the challenges and proving that she also loves him. Arthur even refused his engagement with Guinevere in favor of her, proving to each other that they are each other's companion. Eira accepted Arthur's proposal of marriage, but Arthur's half-sister, Morgan, interfered with their romance that separated them. Arthur was forced to believe that his best knight, Lancelot, had abducted her to France. In the end, when Eira arrived to see the aftermath of the Battle of Camlann, Arthur told her that he hoped that they could indeed be together forever and that he prayed that she would find love again. Family = |-|= Friends = |-|= Enemies = |-|= Appearances * Rays of Gold * Sword of Light * Isle of Knights * Kingdom of Blades * Flames of Darkness * Shall I Make an End of This War? * Are Angels Supposed to be Humans? * For Love Can Exist With Hatred Trivia Character descriptions= * The name Gwyneira means "white snow" from the Welsh element gwyn meaning "white, fair, blessed" combined with eira meaning "snow". Behindthename:Gwyneira Her preferred nickname, Eira means "snow" in Welsh Behindthename:Eira (1), and the modern form of "Eir" that means "mercy" in Old English and the name of a Norse goddess of healing and medicine. Behindthename:Eira (2) Behindthename:Eir The name Prowell is a variant of "Prowle" in Welsh.Prowell Family History |-|Other descriptions= * According to Flaire, Eira's inspirational song in the series is "This Close" by Flyleaf. For the story of Eira and Arthur, the inspirational song is "Again" by Flyleaf, along with "Different Worlds" by Jes Hudak ft. George Arthur when the two realized that they love each other, and "Meet Me on the Battlefield" by Svcrina for the two of them fighting side-by-side in countless of battles and overcoming challenges. For the love triangle between Arthur, Lancelot and her, the inspirational song is "Unspoken" by Welshley Arms. Eira's inspirational song for Arthur is "Never Forget" by Michelle Pfeiffer. References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Rays of Gold characters Category:Sword of Light characters Category:Isle of Knights characters Category:Kingdom of Blades characters Category:Flames of Darkness characters Category:Crown of Glory characters